The present invention relates to cargo handling and storage apparatus, and more particularly, to pallets for handling and storing heavy loads.
Pallets are in widespread industrial use for storing and shipping goods, the goods frequently confined within containers or in bundles as the nature of the goods permits. It is the usual practice to load selected quantities of goods on a pallet which typically is capable of receiving the fingers of a forklift to move the goods from one location to another or to deposit them on the bed of a vehicle.